


Marcia Staal extras

by gravityinglass



Series: Life and Times of Marcia Staal [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bonus Scenes, citations, there are a few deleted scenes and links to everything i cited in the longfic, this is just extra content that i didn't want to add to the fic itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityinglass/pseuds/gravityinglass





	1. Citations

“ABOUT.”  _ Henrietta Hudson _ , 19 July 2016, henriettahudson.com/about/.

“Alain Valiquette.”  _ Elite Prospects _ , www.eliteprospects.com/player.php?player=14956.

American Association for Marriage and Family Therapy.  _ Grieving the Loss of A Child _ .  [ www.aamft.org/iMIS15/AAMFT/Content/consumer_updates/grieving_the_loss_of_a_child.aspx ](http://www.aamft.org/iMIS15/AAMFT/Content/consumer_updates/grieving_the_loss_of_a_child.aspx) .

Berra, Lindsay. “Family Values.”  _ ESPN the Magazine _ , 26 Feb. 2005.

Burnside, Scott. “Dress code suits NHLers just fine.”  _ ESPN _ , 20 Oct. 2005.

CaniacNation.  _ YouTube _ , YouTube, 31 Mar. 2016, www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mkOq2S7IeM.

Dockterman, Eliana. “Medals Aren't Enough: Female Olympians Still Have to Sell Sexiness.”  _ TIME Magazine _ , 12 Feb. 2016, time.com/6714/medals-arent-enough-female-olympians-still-have-to-sell-sexiness-2/.

Fleming, David. “A scar is born: How hockey etches itself on NHL players.”  _ ESPN _ , 12 Apr. 2017.

Greene, David. “Hockey Is All In The Family For The Staals.”  _ NPR Morning Edition _ , NPR, 27 May 2009.

“Hayley Wickenheiser: Playing with the big boys.”  _ CBC Digital Archives _ , CBC/Radio-Canada, 6 Apr. 1994,  [ www.cbc.ca/player/play/1832497845 ](http://www.cbc.ca/player/play/1832497845) .

HockeyVideoHD.  _ YouTube _ , YouTube, 5 Mar. 2013, www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2aNif71_y0.

Hughes, Travis. “With Staal brothers in Carolina, family rivalry, bond to flourish.”  _ SB Nation _ , 1 Nov. 2012, www.sbnation.com/nhl/2012/11/1/3585690/staal-brothers-eric-marc-jordan-jared.

Johnston, Mike, and Ryan Walter.  _ Simply the best: players on performance _ . Heritage House, 2007.

Klein, Jeff Z. “Jared Makes It Four Staal Brothers in the N.H.L.”  _ New York Times _ , 25 Apr. 2013, www.nytimes.com/2013/04/26/sports/hockey/carolinas-jared-staal-prepares-for-nhl-debut.html

Kuin, Frank. “Dutch soup put hockey’s Staal brothers over the top.”  _ Http://Frankkuin.com _ , 26 Feb. 2007, frankkuin.com/en/2007/02/26/staal-bros/.

Leeson, Ben. “'Part of the Wolves family again' – Valiquette back as Sudbury goalie coach.”  _ Sudbury Star _ , 15 Aug. 2017, www.thesudburystar.com/2017/08/15/part-of-the-wolves-family-again--valiquette-back-as-sudbury-goalie-coach.

Leonard, Pat. “Eric Staal has emotional, whirlwind of day as he joins brother Marc in Rangers debut.”  _ NY Daily News _ , 1 Mar. 2016, www.nydailynews.com/sports/hockey/rangers/leonard-rangers-staal-family-article-1.2548396.

Leonard, Pat. “Now Rangers teammates, Eric & Marc Staal recall hit that shook a family, and a career.”  _ NY Daily News _ , 19 Mar. 2016, www.nydailynews.com/sports/hockey/rangers/rangers-staal-brothers-recall-hit-shook-family-article-1.2570446.

LoFFeN1987.  _ YouTube _ , YouTube, 29 Apr. 2008, www.youtube.com/watch?v=x757XWXz3JY.

“Madison Square Garden Training Center.”  _ New York Rangers _ , NHL, www.nhl.com/rangers/info/msg-training-center.

Maki, Allan. “Where hockey players grow.”  _ The Globe and Mail _ , 8 Sept. 2011, beta.theglobeandmail.com/sports/where-hockey-players-grow/article693482/.

“Miscarriage at 5 Months (Second Trimester): Reasons and Symptoms.”  _ Www.pregnancy-Baby-Care.com _ , www.pregnancy-baby-care.com/pregnancy-miscarriage/miscarriage-5-months.html.

NHL.com. “Three Staal brothers start on same line for Hurricanes.”  _ NHL.com _ , 26 Apr. 2016, www.nhl.com/news/three-staal-brothers-start-on-same-line-for-hurricanes/c-667706.

Russo, Michael. “Raising the Staal Brothers: Hard work, humility and family.”  _ The Athletic _ , NHL with Pierre Lebrun, 6 Oct. 2017, theathletic.com/120615/2017/10/06/eric-staal-brothers-jordan-marc-jared-minnesota-wild-russo/.

“Sebastian Dahm.”  _ Hockey DB _ , www.hockeydb.com/ihdb/stats/pdisplay.php?pid=89830.

Staple, Arthur. “Now it's his brothers who envy Marc Staal.” Newsday, 31 May 2014, www.newsday.com/sports/columnists/arthur-staple/now-it-s-his-brothers-who-envy-marc-staal-1.8293051.

Strang, Katie. “Jordan Staal: 'I feel bad for both my brothers'.”  _ Cross Checks Blog _ , ESPN, 25 Nov. 2011, www.espn.com/blog/nhl/post/_/id/11950/jordan-staal-i-feel-bad-for-both-my-brothers.

“Stray Cat Gives Hockey Player Adorable Surprise in His Bag...”  _ Love Meow _ , 30 May 2017, www.lovemeow.com/stray-cat-1819978305.html.

The Canadian Press. “THREE STAAL BROTHERS PROSPECTS FOR CANADA'S OLYMPIC MEN'S HOCKEY TEAM.”  _ The Hockey News _ , 28 Aug. 2013, www.thehockeynews.com/news/article/three-staal-brothers-prospects-for-canadas-olympic-mens-hockey-team.

“The Staal Brothers.”  _ About | Staal Family Foundation _ ,  [ www.staalfoundation.org/staal-brothers ](http://www.staalfoundation.org/staal-brothers) .

wonthetrade. “And Yet I’m Still Afraid To Let It Show.” Hockey RPF fan fiction. Jordie Benn/Jason Demers ship.  _ archiveofourown _ , 30 January 2017.  http://archiveofourown.org/works/9520040

Youngstown Business Incubator.  _ YBI: Women in Enterprise/Breaking Boundaries Invitation _ .  _ YBI: Women in Enterprise/Breaking Boundaries Invitation _ , 2016.

Zacharyk1127.  _ YouTube _ , YouTube, 28 Jan. 2011, www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oz-155NVnXc.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric's perspective of Marcia's loss.

Eric is talking quietly with Cam after the loss to the Rangers when he hears a commotion in the hall.

“I need Staal,” someone is saying, a note of panic in their voice. “I’m not fucking with you, this is  _ really fucking urgent. _ ”

There’s a clatter, and then someone half-dressed out of Rangers gear is in the home locker room. The guy is wearing one sock, and no shoes of any kind.

“What’s going on?” Eric asks, recognizing Girardi, Marica’s D-partner. The locker room has gone hushed around them but for the sound of the showers around the corner.

“Marcia’s--something wrong with Marcia,” Girardi says, and that’s enough for Eric to take off for the visitor locker rooms at a dead sprint, Girardi hot on his heels.

Eric rarely goes to the visitor locker room; and he’s not prepared for the scene that greets him when he skids into the Rangers locker room. Jagr is kneeling on the floor, arms wrapped around Marcia. Eric has never seen his baby sister look so pale and scared. She looks like a puppet with her strings cut, or maybe a player who’ll never play again. He wants to wrap her up and protect her, nevermind that Marcia has never needed to be protected a single moment in her life.

“Mars,” he says, collapsing to his knees beside the pair. She sobs in reply. “Jagr, what the  _ hell- _ ” He’s not even sure how he wants to end that sentence. What the hell did you do to her? What the hell happened? 

“She got a call from her wife.” Jagr meets Eric’s eyes. Eric knows Jagr would do anything for Marcia, same as ay Staal brother would. If Eric hadn’t been here, Jagr would have taken care of her. “She was in hysterics when Sauer picked up her phone. It’s completely shattered.”

“Mars, is Lindsay okay?” he asks, gently touching her shoulder. “Marcia, hey. Mars, look at me.”

Marcia shakes her head, but she reaches for Eric. Jagr leans back and lets Eric take his sister. “Blood,” she croaks. Her hair is still braided from the game, sticky with sweat. She shuffles onto his lap, too tall to fit comfortably. “She was--Icky, my  _ baby _ .”

Eric freezes.

“Mars, is--is  _ meiske _ alright?” he fumbles his English, swears, and switches to Dutch. “Is everything alright?”

“I don’t know. I’m scared,” she tells him.

“I am too, little sister.” He rocks a little, bringing her with him. “You can cry, I’m here.”

There are footsteps behind them. “Staal, what's--uh,  _ Eric  _ Staal, what the  _ fuck _ is going on with my defenseman? The hell are  _ you  _ doing here?”

“Her wife miscarried,” Eric tells the Rangers coach in English. His voice is thick with tears; he can’t imagine how Marcia must be feeling. “Marcia’s daughter just died.”

Marcia howls, the sound high and unending.


End file.
